Rosie Cotton
Rose Cotton, nicknamed Rosie, was a hobbit of the Shire. She became the wife of Samwise Gamgee, renowned companion of Frodo Baggins in the quest to destroy the One Ring. She was the mother of Frodo Gardner, Elanor, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, and Tolman (Tom). Biography Rosie was a Cotton; the daughter of Tolman Cotton and Lily Brown, and the sister of Tolman (Tom), Wilcome Cotton (Jolly), Bowman (Nick), and Carl Cotton (Nibs), and wife of Samwise Gamgee. She lived with her family on South Lane, in a farm near Bywater. Her early life is not well recorded but it is known that she and her family was always close to the Gamgees, and her brothers frequently swam in the Bywater Pool as youths with the Gamgees including Sam.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter III: "Mount Doom" Being very close friends with Sam, she expected that she and him would eventually marry, and expecting a marriage proposal soon she didn't like it when she heard Sam had left the Shire, apparently for Crickhollow. Though not pleased that he was away for a year, she waited for him patiently.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter VIII: "The Scouring of the Shire" War of the Ring Rosie and her family were just as angry as most everyone else but remained docile due to having a family to look after. Rosie remained protected. When Sam came back on November 2, 3019, she told him that she had expected him by the spring and thought him dead. She eventually helped him and the other returning hobbits fight and defeat the Ruffians and Sharkey. During this time, Sam got the chance to tell her where he had really been and what he had really been doing for over a year. After the war, Sam and Frodo lived with Rosie and the Cottons for a time until Bag End was restored to livable conditions. Sam and Rosie were finally married on May 1, 3020 and moved to Bag End.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter IX: "The Grey Havens"The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands). Sam and Rosie had thirteen children: Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, Tolman (Tom). Many were named after Sam and Rosie's friends and relatives. Among them were Elanor the Fair, Frodo Gardner, and Goldilocks.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter VIII: "The Scouring of the Shire" Fourth Age In their later years, Sam and Rosie went to Gondor and lived there for over one year in the house of King Aragorn II Elessar. When they returned, they lived out their lives seeing Sam's mayoral duties passed to Tolman Cotton Jr.. Rosie died in the year 61 in Mid-year's Day at the age of ninety-eight. Sam then left Middle-earth for the Undying Lands later that year after giving their daughter the Red Book of Westmarch.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands) Behind the scenes :"I think the simple 'rustic' love of Sam and his Rosie (nowhere elaborated) is absolutely essential to the study of his (the chief hero's) character, and to the theme of the relation of ordinary life (breathing, eating, working, begetting) and quests, sacrifice, causes, and the 'longing for Elves', and sheer beauty." - J.R.R Tolkien letter dated 1951. Portrayal in adaptations Rankin/Bass film In The Return of the King (1980 film), Rosie was not voiced by anyone but was seen as a blonde woman in a dream that Sam had when he put on the Ring. (The Return of the King) BBC Radio play In The Lord of the Rings (1981 radio series), Rosie was voiced by Kathryn Hurlbutt. (The Lord of the Rings (1981 radio series)) Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings trilogy In Peter Jackson's Film Trilogy, Rosie lives at 10 Bagshot Row and is played by Sarah McLeod and was employed as a barmaid. She barely speaks at all, but dances at Bilbo's party, eagerly taking Sam in her arms as he is encouraged to participate by Frodo. (The Fellowship of the Ring, The Return of the King) Voice dubbing actors Translations References Category:Cottons Category:Hobbits Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters de:Rose Gamdschie (Ehefrau von Sam) es:Rosa Coto fr:Rosie Chaumine it:Rosie Cotton pl:Róża Cotton ru:Роуз Коттон